


Undeniable

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: JR tries to be the friend Kendall needs when her world is falling apart.





	1. Chapter 1

"I assume you two had the perfect day, Mr. Chandler."  
  
"Of course." JR smiled towards his son at his hip, lowering his tone momentarily, "Aside from my ex-wife's very unwelcome visit, little Adam and I had the perfect day as father and son."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
JR offered her a gentle smile, heading towards the door only to be stopped by her announcement.  
  
"Oh! You have a guest waiting for you inside."  
  
"A guest?" Searching his mind for a name, he furiously found only one, "What Babe can't comprehend a court order? She's back to ruin any chances of bonding with--"  
  
He entered the living room and immediately cut himself off, her tearful blue eyes striking him silent.  
  
Standing nervously to her feet, she offered a forced smile and sighed heavily, "Is this a bad time?"  
  
JR turned away momentarily, requesting softly, "Winifred, would you take him upstairs?"  
  
Accepting his son graciously, she did as instructed, "Yes, Mr. Chandler."  
  
He set his eyes on his guest who waved good bye to the little boy as he was cooed upstairs.  
  
JR waited to be alone with her before stepping forward, "Kendall?"  
  
The moment her name left his lips, she was bowing her head in sadness.  
  
His hand tenderly squeezed her bicep, gently pressing on, "What happened?"  
  
"I didn't know where to go. I--I just came here and...I didn't want to go back to my place. Because I knew--I knew he would be there, and...I can't deal with that now. I--I can't deal with him."  
  
"Him? You mean Ethan?"  
  
She nodded slowly, crossing her arms, and stared away.  
  
"It's okay. Everything's okay, but..." JR took her face in his hands, forcing her to stare into his eyes, "you have to fill me in here, all right? I can't help unless I've got a clue."  
  
Failing to respond, Kendall's tears began to fall rapidly.  
  
"Did he--did he do something to you? Did he hurt you, Kendall? Because I swear to God I'll kill him with my bare hands, if he--"  
  
"I lost him..." Kendall spoke softly, closing her eyes in an effort to hide tears, and fell to her seat on the couch, "I saw it happening. I couldn't stop it. And now? He's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It started in pieces, you know? First, I found him with a rifle, after he had nearly killed Zach. And...he stopped construction on the Miranda center."   
  
JR sat beside her, carefully noting every detail.  
  
"Then his complete calm as they dismissed the charges against him, and his accusation against his own father."  
  
"Kendall, you told me you were sure he was telling the truth. He saw Zach murder Edmund."  
  
"...maybe I was wrong."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Can I stay here?" Turning to him as though the question had never occurred, Kendall requested softly, "Can I stay here with you and little Adam?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no place to go." She shrugged her shoulders, resting her hands against her forehead in worry, and stated quietly, "I--I welcomed him into my life, you know? I can't go home, he's there. And if I go to Erica, she gets to go on and on about how she told me so. Then there's Bianca, which I will not disturb in anyway, so...that leaves you. You're the only one who can help me."  
  
"And you know I will, but I'm a little confused about the circumstances." Without any further hesitation, consumed by her panic, he nodded slowly, "You're welcome to stay here...as long as you need."  
  
~*~  
  
"He's here." Winifred announced softly, signaling him towards the foyer, and glanced towards the stairs.  
  
Nodding slowly, JR set down his paper and instructed her, "Make sure Kendall stays upstairs. Give her everything she needs, and I'll handle him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He quickly made his way to the foyer, closing the living room doors behind himself, then turned to greet his guest with a forced grin, "Ethan! So good of you to show."  
  
"Who are these brutes? And where is Kendall?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, with all the questions so early in the morning, Cambias." Enjoying Ethan's angry gaze, he stepped forward and bored his eyes into his, whispering, "I told you, if you hurt her in any way, I'd be here."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She doesn't want to see you."  
  
"And these men? They make sure of it?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"JR, I have to see her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan, but that's just not possible."  
  
Attempting to reason with him, he responded in a hushed tone, "Kendall misinterpreted something, and I have to explain myself. It's a simple misunderstanding."  
  
"If it was so simple, why was she in tears?"  
  
Ethan stared away, tightening his jaw.  
  
"While we're on the subject, what exactly did she misinterpret? What  _ **exactly**_  did you do to her?"  
  
"It was nothing, really. If you give me just a moment with her, I can clear this whole mess up."  
  
"I suggest you leave right now."  
  
"Or what? You'll use your nonexistent power against me?"  
  
Ethan's comment caused JR to stare towards him, strong yet disbelieving.  
  
"Remember who helped you with your son, JR. Remember who gave you back the Chandler legacy. Then step aside."  
  
"This is my home, do you get that? You don't come here and demand things. I owe you  _ **nothing**_."  
  
"You know it would be really easy for a judge to be paid off on Babe's behalf. For one simple stubborn incident from you, could give her full custody."  
  
Closing the distance between them, JR burned him with a fiery gaze, "Ethan, I suggest you check your history books before threatening me again."  
  
He smiled playfully, confident in his threats, "Is that so?"  
  
"Never take the name Adam Chandler lightly."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Wagging a thoughtful finger, Ethan added calmly, "However, it's the Junior that I fail to take offense to."  
  
Raising his chin to the air, signaling the men to escort him out, JR state strongly, "This conversation is over."  
  
Ethan laughed softly, offering a slick and eery grin, "...send Kendall my love."  
  
Avoiding the bodyguards on hand, he made his way out with all of his pride in tact.  
  
JR made his way out the door, making sure Ethan left, and thought of her shock last night, wondering to himself, "What the hell did you see last night, Kendall?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't give a damn if it's ready or not, we move in on Chandler Enterprises by Monday, you got that?"  
  
Slamming the phone down, he let out a long sigh and tried to digest how quickly everything would now have to happen.  
  
 _Without a friendship with Ethan, it'll be harder to get my foot in the door...harder to stomp him into the ground._  
  
He poured himself a drink, glancing towards the clock as it struck noon, and took a deep breath, continuing with frustrated thoughts.  
  
 _Come on, JR. You're not a Chandler for nothing. You make it work, use plan C._  
  
Hearing footsteps slowly enter the room, he looked over his shoulder to find her nervously entering the room.  
  
"Kendall."  
  
Her name was a welcome one as it left his lips, reminding him there were more pressing issues at hand.  
  
Rubbing her neck nervously, she hugged herself loosely and responded, "Good morning."  
  
"If that's what you want." JR nodded with a small smile, turning his body to face her, and rose a brow, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah..." Shrugging her shoulders, she elaborated, "About as well as could be expected with everything going on."  
  
"Which I'm still not quite sure about...whatever it is."  
  
"I don't want to--"  
  
Raising his hands in surrender, he cut her off carefully and insisted, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. My home, my heart, everything is open to you, you know that. There's no need to do anything except be Kendall."  
  
Grinning widely at his words, she teased, "Don't you think your father will be a little angry that you're taking in strays?"  
  
"Babe was a stray. You..." He lifted a hand to her face, brushing her cheek with his fingertips, and struggled to find the words, "anything I do for you is my honor. You remember that, okay? Because anytime I've need you...you've been there with open arms."  
  
"But this? Intruding on your home, asking you to keep the world at bay, that's--"  
  
"Something that I'm happy to do." Taking her hands in his, JR stared into her eyes with a supportive grin, "Besides, my father is hot on the trail of my little sister and Liza. He's got more pressing matters, and he knows how much you mean to me...how much it means to me simply to have you around--much less in my home."  
  
Kendall smiled admiringly, shaking her head in happy disbelief, "How did I ever get lucky enough to have someone like you--"  
  
"Nonsense. We deserve the best, right?" Releasing her hands, he shrugged while moving behind the desk, "It's natural that we'd gravitate towards one another."  
  
"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just incorrigible." JR winked playfully, scooting up to his paper work, and straightened his arms, inquiring, "So, what will it be today, Kendall? You want to be alone or can little Adam and I count on you to join us for the day?"  
  
"Actually, uh...that's why I came to see you." Her answer caused their gaze to lock once more, "I know I've asked a lot already, but...I have another request."  
  
"Feel free to ask." JR insisted with a small nod as she nervously stared away, "Kendall?"  
  
His soft call brought her eyes back to his, despite the knot continuing to twist in her stomach.  
  
"Whatever you want, it's yours. Just say the word."  
  
Calmed immensely by his statement, she took a step forward and sighed heavily, "Do you remember the offer you made to me?"  
  
Letting out a sharp laugh of amusement, JR leaned back in his comfy chair and countered, "I've kind of lost track of my offers regarding you, Kendall. You'll have to be a little more specific."  
  
"The one about Paris...about taking me to see my sister."  
  
"Of course, it still stands."  
  
"Good." She inhaled deeply, relieved and revived by his response, and added, "Because I want to go...as soon as humanly possible...I want to be on a plane to Paris."  
  
Stunned by the severity of her tone, he rose a brow, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Kendall--"  
  
"I stayed up all night, and the only thing I could think of that brought me the slightest hint of peace...was the image of my baby sister and little niece living happily ever after. And--and that's where I need to be... **now**. If you can't, I understand, but I'm going to--"  
  
Waving off her dismissal, JR brought their conversation to a stop and examined her for just a hint of uncertainty.  
  
But she was positive this was exactly what she wanted.  
  
"All right..." He agreed quietly, reaching for the phone, "I'll make it happen."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait a minute, you're just coming to Paris?"  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but I'll explain everything when I get there."  
  
"But--you're just dropping everything without notice? What about Fusion? And--what's Ethan thinking just leaving--"  
  
"Ethan has nothing to do with this, Binks."  
  
"What? You're coming alone?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Okay, Kendall, I'm really confused here."  
  
"I'll explain it all when--"  
  
"I get that, but it just feels like I know less and less with every second here."  
  
"I love you, Binks...and I'll see you soon."  
  
"Wait a minute." Hearing no response, she rose her voice impatiently, "Kendall, tell me--"  
  
The dial tone cut her off.  
  
Turning off the phone in frustration, she bowed her head and stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Bianca?" A gentle, feminine voice brought her out of her state, prompting her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Facing her companion in disbelief, she struggled to reply, "That was Kendall. She--she's upset...something's wrong. But--she didn't tell me anything except that she's on her way here, she's not alone, but...she isn't with Ethan."  
  
"What did we miss?"   
  
"I don't know, Maggie, but..." Bianca placed her hands to her hips, setting a thoughtful elsewhere, "something is very wrong."  
  
~*~  
  
"It's set."  
  
His announcement sent her blue gaze flying to the door.  
  
Smiling with the corner of her mouth, she inquired, "You ready for this?"  
  
"For Paris or Bianca?"   
  
"Both."  
  
"Paris, I can handle. But Bianca..." He hissed, slipping his hands into his pockets, and squinted his eyes painfully, "I'm not her favorite person any more so...I doubt she's going to like that I'm with you."  
  
"That'll change. Once she finds out what--" Stopping herself short, Kendall turned away and swallowed a thick lump in her throat, "I think she'll find someone to dislike a little more than you."  
  
"Whatever's going on here, this thing with Ethan, you've got to know that you're going to be fine. No matter what."  
  
"...I know."


	3. Chapter 3

JR had watched her for hours in silence.   
  
While they waited for the car to bring them to the airport, awaiting their flight, and finally on the jet, the image of her brought him closer and closer to his humane side.  
  
There was still a piece of him that was sweet, almost childlike in its innocence. But he had buried it so deep once Babe had betrayed him, so inconsiderately...and with his brother nonetheless.  
  
If there was anyone that could revive that person in him, it was his heartbroken best friend who could not seem to lose the mist in her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
The second time he had called out to her, she finally turned to face him and offered a weak smile, "I'm here."  
  
"No, you're not." JR extended his hand, awaiting her placing her in his, and clasped her delicate touch within his own, staring deeply into her eyes, "But I am, for you, all the time. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Kendall nodded slowly, unable to hide the painful quiver of her lip and sad blink of her eyes.  
  
"I told you before that I loved Babe. And I did. I would have...given everything. And after all of it, I hate to admit that, but it's true." His words kept her focused on him as he soothingly stroked her skin, "She just had to give me the same, and she didn't. She lied, she cheated, and nearly robbed me of my child...not too mention ruined my relationship with Jaime."  
  
"I know."   
  
Her soft sympathizing caused him to smile supportive, "And I know whatever happened with Ethan, whatever's got you running, wasn't your fault. You would have gone to the ends of the Earth for him, and I know this because you have shot me down fiercely every time I've tried to break you of him."  
  
Kendall let out a sharp laugh, focusing her eyes on his hands, and tried to remain composed.  
  
"You have to know that whatever he did...wasn't meant for you. Because if he loved you anywhere near as much as he claimed...it was mistake."  
  
Stunned, she rose her brow in confusion, "You're sticking up for him?"  
  
"No, I'm sticking up for you. 'Cause I can't stand to see you this hurt...for anybody."  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
"This isn't me being sweet, Kendall. This is me being real with you." Striking her hard with his deep blue gaze, he emphasized, " _ **Only**_  with you."  
  
"JR--"  
  
"I will do anything for you. You're the only person in my life who has ever been absolutely truthful with me, damn the cost, and I can't express how much I appreciate that. So, if you need my help getting Ethan back, whatever it means, you just say the words."  
  
For a moment, they savored the joining of their hand and the comfortable absence of sound.  
  
There lied an understanding between them that they had with no one else...and they cherished it.  
  
When JR had finally gazed back at her, he found the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Kendall's attention shot to him once he had reached up and caught her tears with his fingertips.  
  
Placing her hand over his, she held it to her cheek and shut her eyes comfortably, whispering, "Have I told you what a fine young man you've grown into, JR?"  
  
"Oh, so we're finally agree I'm a man, huh?"  
  
Bursting into laughter, Kendall wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  
  
JR embraced her warmly, more than pleased to have her within his arms, and accepted whatever affection she had to give with a gracious heart...a heart he had refused to listen to in a long while.  
  
~*~  
  
"She should be here soon."   
  
The statement was a soft thought that came out aloud, completely of its own accord.  
  
As she paced the living room, her room mate shook her head slowly, "Bianca, you've got to calm down."  
  
"Right...calm down when Kendall's flying here, no explanation, and not alone." Turning to her friend who placed her daughter in her playpen, she drew in a deep breath and smiled timidly, "I just can't do that, Maggie."  
  
"I know." She nodded slowly, stepping away from the child, and shoved her hands into her jean pockets, sighing heavily, "But do you really think losing it from the second she gets here is going to get her to open up to you?"  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"She trusts you, Bianca. That's why she's coming here, and the best thing you could do for her is fake it from the moment she gets here."  
  
Somewhat amused, she repeated her words, "Fake it?"  
  
"Yeah, the moment she gets here you give her a big hug, you tell her how much you missed her, and you completely ignore your worries. Then, before the night's over, you give her the opportunity to open up to you. That's it. If she wants to, she will. If she doesn't, you leave it alone."  
  
"Until...?"  
  
"Until whenever. Whether it's when she leaves the airport from here or when she calls from Pine Valley, let her come to you. That's the only reason she's coming to you first, Bianca, and you know that."  
  
"I know." Settling back against the nearest wall, she drew in a deep breath and let out a sharp laugh, "But I won't just sit back and watch, if she's back in self destruct mode."  
  
"And I won't let her destruct mode get to you."  
  
Their eyes met, a gentle protective bond between them, but Bianca turned away the minute she felt something more towards her.  
  
 _Don't complicate life even more, Bianca._  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Probably as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"It won't be that bad, JR." Taking his hand in hers, she lead him and his child onto the elevator, "Bianca's going to be focused on me, I'm sure. She might not even realize that you're here at all."  
  
Lacing their fingers, he bowed and readjusted his son against his hip, "Somehow, I doubt that."  
  
As the elevator doors shut, she simply stated, "Just trust me, would you?"


End file.
